


Adoptive Father

by tayadventure35



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Cute, DaddyBatch, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sherlock set, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Benedict Cumberbatch decides that enough is enough and decides to adopt a baby girl. He arrvies on the Sherlock set with his new baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoptive Father

**Author's Note:**

> My Friend prompted me to do this and I took me a while but she liked it and told me to go and post it on here. Hope you guys like it.

Benedict arrived on set. He was filming his latest T.V. show ‘Sherlock.’ Benedict was late for filming. He got out of his black car; he had a diaper bag on his shoulder. Benedict went through the stage door; he was met with the eyes of Martin Freeman and Mark Gatiss looking at him. “I am so sorry that I am late but I kind of overslept.” Benedict explained himself.

“That’s quite alright, Benedict, why have you got a diaper bag on you shoulder?” asked Mark looking curious.

“I have decided to become a single dad and I have adopted a baby girl.” Benedict answered.

Benedict held up his little baby. Bother Martin and Mark looked at him in shock at first but when Benedict showed them his new baby, they smiled.

“Benedict, she is cute.” commented Martin.

“She is so adorable, what’s her name?” asked Mark.

“Her name is Bea.” answered Benedict. He cradled the child in his arms.

“You defiantly need to show her to everyone on set.” Martin told Benedict.

“Of course.” said Benedict, he looked at his other shoulder and saw that he had drool all over it. “I better go clean up and get ready, Martin can you take care of Bea while I’m gone?” asked Benedict.

“I will.” answered Martin.

Benedict handed his Bea over to his best friend. “Daddy will be gone for a little bit, you stay with Uncle Martin.” Benedict told his baby girl.

Benedict came out of wardrobe dressed as Sherlock. He saw his Bea with Amanda Abbington. Benedict walked up to Amanda and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. “How is my little girl behaving for you?” Benedict asked Amanda.

“She’s a little angel.” Amanda answered.

Amanda gave Bea back to Benedict. Benedict nuzzled her stomach and kissed the top of her head. He felt Bea’s tiny hand wrap around his finger. Benedict looked down at her and smiled the biggest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I googled Benedict's name meaning and it means blessed. So I decided to name his baby girl Bea because that means blessed as well. Thoughts?


End file.
